LaChicaDelCabelloRosa
by jacque-kari
Summary: ¿Pueden diez segundos cambiar tu vida? Ese es el tiempo que Taichi tiene en cada vídeo que hace para encontrar a La Chica Del Cabello Rosa. Snapchat es una aplicación que refleja tu día a día en tiempo real, ¿servirá también para ir contando una historia de amor? Fic AU [Regalo para Scripturiens por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic pertenece a Scripturiens. Fue una de sus propuestas para la actividad del Intercambio del Amigo Invisible 2016-2017 del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 _Con cariño para Riens_

* * *

 _ **#LaChicaDelCabelloRosa**_

La cámara se encendió y capturó un primer plano de un rostro moreno. Corrección: Tal vez un primer plano demasiado aproximado de un rostro moreno, pues todo lo que se veía de él eran parte de su nariz y un ojo.

—¿Ya estás grabando? —volvió a preguntar Taichi a pesar de que Yamato, el camarógrafo no voluntario de esta misión, ya le había respondido hace un momento, no una sino dos veces.

—Que sí, idiota. Aunque ahora mismo todo lo que tengo es una imagen muy clara de los vellos de tu nariz —Con fastidio bajó el celular y torció el gesto—. Y se acabó el tiempo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tienes solo diez segundos para decir lo que sea que quieras decir?

—Pero diez segundos es muy poco —rezongó por centésima vez, crispando los nervios del rubio.

—Son las reglas de _Snapchat_ , ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Vale, lo haré.

—De acuerdo. Entonces siéntate en el sillón y deja de acercarte.

—Hecho —asintió el castaño, volviendo al lugar en que Yamato lo había dejado un momento atrás.

—Tres, dos, uno. Grabando.

—¿Cómo debería empezar?

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes —farfulló—. Estás colmando mi paciencia, Yagami. Te quedan cinco segundos.

—¿Qué? ¡En cinco segundos no alcanzo a decir nada!

Sulfurado, Yamato bajó el celular una vez más y se rascó la frente. Llevaban toda la tarde intentando grabar un estúpido vídeo y el pulgar ya comenzaba a acalambrársele de tanto tener que mantener presionado el botón de la pantalla. Si Taichi no colaboraba, acabaría lanzándole el celular por la cabeza o a él por el balcón; no sabía cuál alternativa lo atraía más, probablemente la última.

—¿Yama?

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró a su mejor amigo sentado con las piernas abiertas en uno de los brazos del sofá con ambas manos al frente en una posición bastante similar a la de un perro.

—Creo que ya estoy listo.

—Más te vale —dijo antes de volver a enfocarlo—. ¿Preparado? —preguntó recibiendo la confiada sonrisa de su mejor amigo como respuesta, pero por supuesto, no lo estaba.

Hicieron falta diez intentos más para lograr un resultado medianamente decente. Por algo dicen que la décima es la vencida. ¿Qué? ¿Que la vencida es la tercera y no la décima? Pues solo Taichi podía cambiar a pura cabezonería un aforismo mundialmente conocido.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi y soy _BraveYagami_ en…

—¡Que ya lo saben! Tu nick saldrá abajo del vídeo, así que limítate a decir lo importante. El tiempo cuenta.

—Vale, qué gruñón eres. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi y estoy con mi amigo filmando este vídeo. Él está detrás de la cámara. ¡Saluda, Yama!

—Eso no sucederá.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi y… espera, ¿qué iba decir?

—¿Es que no puedes concentrarte en lo que haces? ¡Tienes la concentración de un mosquito!

—Ya, ya, no te enfades.

—Pues adelante.

—¿Pero estás grabando?

 _Otra vez._

—Sí sabes que podrías grabarte tú solo, ¿no? Es como sacarse una _selfie,_ sencillo hasta para alguien como tú.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que lo sé, Matty. Pero no sería tan divertido sin poder cabrearte un poco.

—Pues te pasas. Anda ya, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Al final, luego de más intentos fallidos y un par de muecas y quejas por parte de Yamato, el vídeo quedó así:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi y hace unas noches conocí a una chica genial en un bar, solo que no pregunté su nombre. Por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla. Tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos más bonitos que haya visto.

Cursi, dirían algunos —los portadores de un par de oídos lo suficientemente afinados— que se escuchó de fondo antes del corte, pero si se lo preguntaran a Yamato, seguro lo negaría.

* * *

Cuando Taichi decidió grabar ese vídeo, pensó que definitivamente la encontraría. Se sentía optimista, aunque en realidad él siempre se sentía así. Lo que nunca esperó fue que su inocente idea desatara un caos cibernético.

En solo una semana recibió una insulsa cantidad de fotografías, la mayoría de chicas con cabello rosa, otras ni siquiera de chicas exactamente. Incluso alguna loca le envió una de un poodle teñido de rosa ¿Es que acaso no había quedado lo suficientemente claro que lo suyo eran las chicas? ¡Por favor!

Tuvo que silenciar su celular en clases porque sus compañeros y maestros lo veían mal cada vez que sonaba con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje que no tenía ni siquiera que preguntarse de qué sería.

Fue tanto, que incluso la búsqueda se extendió a otros medios sociales. En _Twitter_ había un _hashtag_ para buscar a la chica del cabello rosa y en _Facebook_ varias capturas de su vídeo, algunas con un mensaje que intentaba persuadir a la gente de ayudar a ese pobre chico a encontrar a la joven que lo había flechado.

—Vaya, ¿quién diría que hay tantas chicas en Japón con el cabello teñido de rosa? Es moda, supongo —dijo Yamato con un tono ligeramente burlón luego de que Taichi le enseñara algunas de las fotos que había guardado en su teléfono.

En Snapchat cada fotografía que te enviaban se disolvía entre uno y diez segundos después de que la abrías, pero siempre podías hacer una captura si es que querías verla después. De ello se notificaba al remitente.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, sentados codo con codo en el sillón más grande.

—Lo sé, mira esto. Tiene una peluca, ¿de verdad creyó que no me daría cuenta? —refunfuñó Taichi, incrédulo.

—Lo que creo es que el noventa por ciento se está burlando de ti, o están muy desesperadas por conseguir un novio.

—¿Y el otro diez?

—El otro diez espera que encuentres a tu Cenicienta —La palabra Cenicienta pronunciada por sus labios en un inglés bastante correcto.

—Espera un momento…

—¿Qué?

—Es ella.

Le enseñó un chat en el que alguien había adjuntado la foto de una chica de cabello rosa cruzando la calle. Llevaba puesto un amplio sombrero que la protegía del sol y lentes oscuros.

«¿Será a quien buscas?», se leía abajo.

—¿Estás seguro? No se ve mucho de ella en realidad.

—Es ella. Hay algo en su actitud…

—¿Su actitud? ¡Pero si es una fotografía!

—¿No lo notas? Su postura. Camina erguida como si fuera a comerse el mundo.

—Lo que digas —Rodó los ojos, decidiendo que el castaño no podía pensar con claridad estando tan embobado como parecía estar—. Si ese es el caso, escríbele a ver si te da una dirección —comentó espiando por sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes qué creo, Yama? Que en el fondo eres del segundo grupo.

—Oh, cállate.

* * *

Al final resultó que no, la chica que le envío la foto no tenía idea de quién era la chica del cabello rosa ni dónde vivía, pero sí le aportó un dato útil, dijo que la había visto saliendo de la universidad de Chiba.

—¿Es que el mundo me odia? —se lamentó Taichi haciendo gala de su lado más dramático, ese que, seamos honestos, siempre salía a relucir a la primera oportunidad.

Para ser justos, esta vez tenía un motivo puesto que aquella casa de estudios estaba al otro lado de la ciudad de donde él estudiaba. Poco más de una hora en un auto, que no tenía por cierto, pero casi dos horas en transporte público.

Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama y frustrado, se revolvió el cabello.

¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Seguro que porque no reenviaba las cadenas que recibía por correo.

—A veces de verdad eres una reina del drama —Lo picó Yamato cuando le contó de su trágico amor que había acabado aun antes de empezar.

Ambos estaban almorzando juntos en el casino de la universidad de Taichi. Era un jueves cualquiera.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Nunca la encontraré! —Se lamentó.

La cosa no eran las dos horas de viaje, y cuatro si contaba el regreso, que él de buena gana soportaría si tan solo supiera con certeza dónde encontrarla. Quién quitaba además que las cosas fueran bien y ella lo invitara a pasar la noche en su departamento. El problema, el verdadero problema, era que la universidad de Chiba era enorme y no tenía siquiera una pista de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

«Y ahí vamos de nuevo», pensó Yamato. No resultaba común, y por lo mismo tampoco cómodo, ver al siempre sonriente Taichi, eterno optimista, deprimido.

Rodó los ojos y terminó de masticar la última porción de fideos que se había llevado a la boca antes de abrirle los ojos a su torpe amigo.

—Serás idiota —le dijo—. ¿Ya se te ocurrió preguntarle a la chica que te mandó esa foto si recuerda en qué facultad la vio? No servirá de mucho, pero te ayudará a acotar un poco la búsqueda. Supongo que habrás guardado su número. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Taichi había pasado en menos de un minuto de tener cara de funeral a que una sonrisa le cruzara el rostro. Casi, casi resultaba aterrador.

—Yama, ¡eres brillante! —Lo halagó antes de intentar darle un abrazo.

—¡Eh! Mantén tu distancia, Yagami.

El castaño retrocedió con una risita, burlándose de la reticencia del otro a las muestras de afecto. Por supuesto que sabía de ellas y eran una de sus formas favoritas de molestarlo.

—Y para que conste, por supuesto que soy brillante. En eso se basa la amistad, en el equilibrio, y uno de los dos tenía que tener la cabeza bien puesta, ¿no crees?

—Ya, ya, lo que digas —Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera quiso rebatirle, pero hubiera jurado que vio por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Yamato mientras él buscaba desesperadamente en su celular el teléfono de aquella extraña—. ¡Aquí está, lo tengo!

* * *

Universidad de Chiba, Facultad de Diseño.

Ahí estaba. Después de una breve conversación con su informante, alías _Purple Jessica Rabbit_ , no tuvo que pensárselo mucho antes de tomar una decisión. Si bien las posibilidades seguían siendo escasas —siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su chica de cabello rosa estuviera saliendo de esa facultad porque había ido a visitar a una amiga, solo por dar un ejemplo—, se dijo que tenía que intentarlo y hasta se sintió avergonzado de su minuto de depresión. Él no era así. Él era la clase de persona que le ponía la cara a la vida aun cuando sabía que ésta estaba a punto de darle un golpe. Sí, la clase de persona que te hace dudar entre llamarla optimista o idiota. Así era Taichi.

—¡Manos a la obra! —gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro sin importarle atraer algunas miradas de quienes pasaban por ahí.

Había tomado el metro justo después de la última clase de ese día que acabó cerca de las cinco, por lo que no se veía mucha gente por los alrededores. Miró su reloj, marcaba más de las siete. Culpa de su profesor, a quien se le ocurrió ponerse a hablar más de la cuenta cuando la clase ya estaba por acabar.

La facultad, para su buena suerte, no era muy grande. Sin saber por dónde comenzar, empezó a recorrer todas las instalaciones de modo aleatorio, preguntando por la chica a cada persona que se cruzaba por su camino. Algunos lo veían mal antes de negar con la cabeza, otros sonreían seguramente porque habían visto su vídeo, o esa sensación le dio.

Al cabo de media hora tuvo una de esas brillantes ideas que sus amigos a menudo tachaban de locas, o en todo caso, fuera de este mundo. Al menos Taichi siempre se defendía así, diciendo que estaban celosos por no tener ideas tan geniales como él. Se acercó a una chica en la biblioteca y le pidió una hoja de un bloc que tenía sobre la mesa y a poder ser un plumón negro.

—Por favor, es por una buena causa —pidió juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro en un gesto de súplica.

La chica en cuestión lo observó unos segundos más, impasible, y terminó prestándole lo que le pedía.

Taichi le agradeció y luego de regresarle los materiales volvió al exterior. Se instaló en la mitad del patio con una cartelito que decía: «Busco a #LaChicaDelCabelloRosa, ¿alguno la ha visto?»

Algunos simplemente pasaban de él, pensando que era algún tonto desesperado haciendo una locura por amor o algo semejante, pero otros se detenían a su lado y le decían que sentían no poder ayudarlo o simplemente le sonreían. Muchos otros cuchicheaban con sus amigos dedicándole miradas curiosas.

Al final dieron las once y un guardia se acercó a decirle que estaban por cerrar. Taichi le pidió un minuto y se tomó una _selfie_ en la que se veía el cartel y detrás de él el frontis de la universidad con su boca haciendo una mueca extraña en que solo un lado estaba torcido hacia abajo a modo de puchero.

Lo subió a su Historia [1] con un mensaje encima: «Hoy te busqué en tu facultad, crucé toda la ciudad para verte, pero parece que ya te habías ido»

No contaba con las varias fotografías que aquella noche circularían por _Snapchat_ y otros medios del extraño chico al que se vio merodeando por uno de los campus de la Universidad de Chiba. Tampoco con que el _hashtag_ de la chica del cabello rosa volviera a ser _trending topic_.

* * *

—¿Esa es tu universidad? —Sora se inclinó más para poder ver mejor la fotografía que Mimi le enseñaba orgullosamente en su celular.

Más que una pregunta, era casi una afirmación porque había ido a ver a su amiga más de alguna vez a su facultad.

—Pues sí —Corroboró Mimi con una sonrisa radiante.

Estaba claro que a ella esa clase de atención le parecía bien, e incluso más que bien. Sora no estaba tan segura. Frunció los labios con reprobación.

—¿No te parece algo…no sé, psicópata que haya averiguado dónde estudias para ir a buscarte?

Mimi volvió a mirar el teléfono. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mirado la fotografía. Por supuesto que le hizo una captura.

—No lo sé. A mí me parece tierno —dijo con aquel tono que dejó claro a pelirroja que estaba más colada por aquel chico de lo que creía.

Ella sabía de él por supuesto, el guapo castaño al que había conocido en un bar esa noche que salió con unas amigas. Cuando se lo contó la primera vez sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi se cuestionó que el amor a primera vista fuera posible, pero de todos modos Mimi le dijo que tuvo que irse rápido por una emergencia y no llegaron a intercambiar números, ni siquiera nombres, así que considerando de que no sabía nada del misterioso chico, lo suyo estaba condenado a ser solo un flechazo.

Sea como sea que se llamara aquel loco, estaba claro que no pensaba igual.

Sora no quería ser aguafiestas ni nada así, solo era más cautelosa y considerando lo despistada que era su amiga, no podía evitar serlo incluso más de lo habitual.

—Además… —La voz de Mimi la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Quién crees que le envió esa fotografía para que me encontrara?

—¿Fuiste tú? —Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Por supuesto que no, boba. Solo conseguí que alguien se la pasara. Digamos que fue una especie de prueba para ver qué tan interesado está.

—¿Y aprobó?

—Por bastante —contestó con una risita.

La pelirroja no se fiaba. Mimi lo hacía ver casi como una broma o un juego, pero estaba claro que el chico le interesaba.

—Vamos, ¿no te parece ni un poco romántico?

Sora lo meditó un momento. Volvió a mirar la foto, la expresión alicaída del muchacho y no supo por qué, pero algo en él que no era capaz de precisar por más esfuerzo que puso en ello, le dio buena espina.

—Bueno, un poco sí —Terminó por ceder.

Después las dos rieron.

* * *

Fin de semana, bendito fin de semana.

Después de aquella locura que no resultó muy bien, o eso creyó Taichi al principio, más gente se había animado a enviarle fotos de la chica que ahora sabía que se llamaba Mimi gracias a una compañera de universidad que la había conocido en una clase hace mucho tiempo. Un nombre simple, pequeño y bonito, pero sin duda original y que de alguna manera le recordaba a ella, por lo que supuso que le quedaba bien.

Se encontró diciéndolo en un susurro para luego reír por lo cursi y tonto que estaba siendo.

¿Podía estar tan interesado en alguien a quien solo había visto una noche o era solo una ilusión?

No estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba encontrarla para comprobarlo. No importaba lo que costara, nunca se había rendido antes por nada y no comenzaría ahora.

El domingo, como cada fin de semana, fue a casa de sus padres en Odaiba para comer con ellos. Su hermana Hikari también estaba allí porque todavía cursaba el último año de secundaria y por lo tanto seguiría viviendo con ellos hasta que entrara a la universidad y tuviera que mudarse, hecho que a Taichi no le hacía mucha gracia. Al menos cuando él se encontraba en Tokio estaba tranquilo porque ella estaba en casa y sus padres la cuidaban, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando abandonara el nido? Como Yamato decía, no podía evitar ser un dramático.

En eso estaban, comiendo mientras comentaban cosas de sus respectivas semanas, cuando su celular sonó con la entrada de un mensaje. Se había olvidado de ponerlo en silencio.

Quiso ignorarlo, en especial porque era una regla tácita de la familia el no responder llamadas ni mensajes durante cualquiera de las comidas y más cuando estaban todos juntos, pero el aparato volvió a sonar y vibrar a escasos centímetros de su tenedor.

Su madre le dijo que podía verlo si quería y Hikari le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa que ocultó precariamente detrás de una servilleta. Por supuesto, ella sabía todo el asunto de la chica.

—Solo será un minuto —se disculpó echando la silla hacia atrás y saliendo al balcón tras tomar su celular en una mano.

Afuera aspiró la suave brisa que corría, como si lo necesitara para armarse de valor, y revisó los mensajes. Eran dos de un número desconocido, el primero una fotografía de Mimi a las afueras de un centro comercial y no cualquier centro comercial precisamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta por la sorpresa al tiempo que su mandíbula cedía, quedando ligeramente entreabierta.

Debajo de la imagen, un simple mensaje: «¿No es la chica del cabello rosa a la que tanto buscas?»

¿Estaba aquí? ¿En Odaiba? No podía perder la oportunidad. Según el teléfono el mensaje había sido enviado hace solo dos minutos atrás, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Regresó deprisa al salón, trastabillando en el proceso y ahogando un grito de dolor cuando se tropezó con la pata de un sillón que lo hizo ponerse a saltar en un pie y dar una vuelta completa con el rostro compungido. Malditas tradiciones japonesas que te obligaban a andar descalzo dentro de la casa. Como imaginarán, no era la primera vez que despotricaba contra esa norma en particular.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su padre desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Sí, sí —barbotó en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla, con el pie de nuevo en el suelo junto al otro—. Solo surgió algo. No es grave, pero necesito salir un momento.

—Pues si es así… —murmuró su madre, dubitativa, mientras lo veía calzarse la chaqueta y después los zapatos en la entrada a toda velocidad.

—¡Gracias, volveré pronto! —gritó saliendo como un torbellino, un torbellino que al cabo de pocos segundos regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina—. Ah, y no se coman mi comida —Después simplemente desapareció, dejando a su familia más que desconcertada, o al menos a dos de ellos.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Yuuko en voz alta con gesto de preocupación.

Hikari se encogió de hombros, pinchando un trozo de calamar para llevárselo a la boca. Antes de hacerlo, respondió:

—Es Taichi. Siempre lo está.

Mimi estaba en el Aqua City Odaiba que quedaba a solo unos quince minutos en bus, pero como no confiaba demasiado en los buses y la locomoción —¡había que ver cómo en las películas siempre se descomponían o se quedaban atrapados en medio del denso tráfico justo ese día que el protagonista necesitaba llegar urgente a algún lugar! Porque sí, Taichi era un entendido en el tema—, prefirió ir por su cuenta. Corrió a toda prisa, esquivando a algunas personas y llevándose por delante a otras, aunque sin querer. A esas les gritaba una disculpa por encima del hombro, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, no podía. Solo un tonto desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

Por suerte era un buen corredor, consecuencia de sus años de secundaria escapándose de la escuela y de sus castigos. Además siempre le gustó el deporte, pero no pensó en que hace tiempo había dejado de practicarlo sino hasta que llegó a su destino, más cansado de lo normal y con la respiración tan agitada como si le fuera a dar algo.

—Me estoy poniendo viejo —farfulló cuando se detuvo frente al centro comercial, permitiéndose un minuto para recuperarse con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar también el resuello.

Acto seguido sonrió victorioso y se adentró en el lugar.

El centro comercial era, desde luego, bastante grande al igual que la mayoría de los que había en Odaiba, a pesar de tratarse de una isla artificial bastante más pequeña que otros lugares de Japón.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Ropa, las chicas siempre iban por ropa, pero eso no reducía mucho la búsqueda con tantas tiendas. Recorrió cada piso mirando en todos los lugares posibles y hasta cada recoveco donde sus ojos alcanzaban a posarse. No la encontró en ninguna parte.

Cuando terminó con el primer piso, pues había comenzado por el más alto, pensó que tal vez la chica ya se había marchado y él acababa de hacer esa inútil carrera por nada. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que recibió el mensaje.

Salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver si conseguía divisarla por los alrededores. Quizás todavía estuviera cerca, o al menos eso le decía su lado más optimista.

En eso estaba, mientras masticaba un sándwich que compró antes de salir, cuando le pareció distinguir un destello rosa por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Estaba tan feliz de verla que ni siquiera lo pensó antes de arrojar el sándwich al basurero más cercano, correr hacia ella y poner una mano en su hombro.

—¡Te encontré! —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se detuviera a pensar mejor en ello.

Pero en cuanto la muchacha se volvió a mirarlo, su pequeña burbuja se desinfló. No era Mimi.

—Lo siento, la confundí —Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

La chica en cuestión lo miró mal antes de alejarse.

Taichi se llevó las manos a la cintura y barrió la calle con la mirada, deteniéndose al distinguir otra cabellera rosa justo en la calle de enfrente. Esta vez tenía que ser ella.

El semáforo cambió a verde, sin duda una señal del destino.

—¡Mimi! —gritó.

La chica fue a voltearse al mismo tiempo que Taichi se acercaba a la calzaba, pero entonces un gran camión le bloqueó la visión y no pudo comprobar si se trataba de ella o no.

Esperó con paciencia a que el camión pasara, pero era un camión especialmente largo. En serio, _muuuy_ largo. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Una cámara indiscreta?

Comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos al conductor como si éste fuera a verle, o en todo caso, a prestarle atención, pero para cuando finalmente el monumental vehículo despejó la vista y su ansiosa mirada saltó hacia el punto en que le había parecido ver a Mimi, la chica ya no estaba, se había desvanecido como una _snap_ [2] _._ Tenía sentido, esos habían sido más de diez segundos. Toda una pequeña eternidad si se lo preguntaran a él.

Otra oportunidad frustrada.

Sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía en la aplicación, en la que por supuesto estaba él con su mejor cara de desilusión frente al dichoso centro comercial.

«Hoy te vi afuera del Aqua City Odaiba. ¿Eras tú? No me daré por vencido.»

Concluyó el mensaje con un emoticono [3] triste.

De regreso a su casa, apaleado y deprimido, decidió tomar el autobús y de paso que retomaría sus clases de fútbol o algún otro deporte.

Sentado en el último lugar con el rostro pegado a la ventana viendo cómo pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a caer desde el cielo, se le ocurrió preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Mimi en Odaiba. Quizás tenía un amigo o un familiar allí. Saberlo facilitaría las cosas, pero ni cómo averiguarlo.

Se sobresaltó por un segundo, pegándose más a la ventana cuando en la vereda de la otra calzada distinguió a una chica de cabello —sí, adivinaron— rosa. La siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que el autobús dobló y la perdió completamente de vista. Entonces decidió que probablemente no fuera ella. Nunca de las veces que había creído verla en algún lugar terminaba siendo ella.

Quizás si hubiera visto al chico pelirrojo que la seguía un par de pasos por detrás (aquí entre nos, presuntivamente por haberla hecho enojar con algo que todavía no lograba comprender), Taichi hubiera reconocido en esa cabellera roja a uno de sus buenos amigos: Izumi Koushiro, y tal vez entonces sí se hubiera bajado del autobús y hubiera descubierto que por una vez sí estaba en lo cierto, que la chica de cabello rosa era la correcta.

Pero no lo hizo.

El mundo es muy pequeño, pero solo en contadas ocasiones nos damos cuenta de cuán cierto es.

El autobús siguió su curso, la pareja de amigos en la calle también y sus caminos siguieron sin cruzarse, al menos de momento.

* * *

Los días siguientes se sucedieron con una velocidad alarmante para Taichi. El trimestre estaba por acabar, así que de algún modo vio su tiempo repartido entre estudiar, rendir exámenes y correr por toda la ciudad persiguiendo a Mimi, porque todavía no se había rendido ni se rendiría.

Cada vez más y más gente le enviaba fotografías de ella: Una tomando un batido en una heladería de moda, otro saliendo de compras con una amiga, otra en la Biblioteca Nacional que estaba tan cerca de donde él estudiaba que todavía se le hacía absurdo no haber alcanzado a verla ni un momento.

Y es que cada vez, sin falta, después de recorrer todo el lugar en cuestión y acosar a cuánta persona encontraba preguntándole por alguna noticia sobre ella, algo que comprobara que realmente había estado ahí y él no se encontraba dando vueltas como un tonto, tenía que aceptar, más que impotente, que la había perdido. Una y otra, y otra vez. Al final perdió la cuenta.

El problema era que siempre estaba demasiado cerca, se cruzaban sin verse o ella salía un minuto antes de que Taichi entrara. Siempre demasiado cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente para que sus vidas volvieran a tocarse.

Por su parte Mimi recibía a diario fotografías y vídeos sobre el chico que por lo visto había iniciado una especie de _cacería._ En ellas lo veía despeinado y desganado, generalmente buscando con la mirada a alguien que solo podía asumir que era ella. Pero a juzgar por la hora de los mensajes, siempre llegaba un par de minutos tarde. ¡Qué tragedia! Aunque la verdad no podía negar que le hacía un poco de gracia, solo un poco.

Que un chico hiciera tanto esfuerzo por encontrarse de nuevo con una chica a la que había visto solo una vez en un bar, en su experiencia podía significar dos cosas: Estaba de verdad interesado o estaba loco de remate, y el castaño al que ella había conocido no parecía estar loco, no de mala manera, pero recordaba con claridad que en sus ojos bailaba una chispa de locura, la clase de chispa que te lleva a hacer de todo para conseguir lo que quieres, porque claro, estás lo suficientemente loco para creer que puedes conseguirlo. Le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba. Siempre iba por ahí mirando el celular con una sonrisa boba. Sora ya ni siquiera tenía que preguntar qué tanto veía para saberlo.

Taichi, entretanto, se dedicó a subir vídeos y fotografías a su _Snapchat_ , lamentándose de cada día que pasaba sin encontrarla casi como en una cuenta regresiva que nunca llegaba a su fin. Cada vez que lo hacía las visitas aumentaban. Por lo visto, si no encontraba a la chica al menos se haría famoso. No era un mal premio de consuelo, o eso se decía.

Cuando se aburría de lamentarse, también subía cosas graciosas como una foto en la que usando uno de los filtros de la aplicación, tenía dos corazones sobre los ojos y la boca exageradamente abierta. «Loco por ti», fue lo que añadió a un costado.

 _Parece ser que toda princesa, o bueno, príncipe, necesita de una hada madrina que lo ayude a obtener su final feliz._

Fue un día martes, a la salida de un examen horroroso que lo dejó agotado y hambriento, aunque para ser justos él siempre estaba hambriento, que un nuevo mensaje entró a su celular.

Frunció el ceño, bastante hastiado a esas alturas de estar persiguiendo a una chica que parecía desvanecerse como el aire ante sus ojos. Podía jurar que había bajado un par de kilos solo por las maratónicas carreras que había emprendido hasta los lugares más insólitos de todos, incluyendo un centro de belleza en el que por accidente —sí, por accidente—, entró al baño de mujeres y sus ocupantes lo lincharon. De solo recordarlo le ardía la mejilla. Se la acarició en ese momento.

Sintiéndose más bien cansado y escéptico, abrió el chat de un número desconocido. El remitente, que era una chica, tenía un nickname muy formal: _TakenouchiS_. Aquello, no supo por qué, le inspiró confianza aun antes de leer.

«Hola, creo que estás buscando a mi amiga. Al principio no me fiaba mucho de ti, pero he decidido darte una oportunidad, solo una. Si quieres encontrarla, estará en una clase hasta las siete en la sala A-10 del edificio de Diseño de la universidad de Chiba. Bueno, en realidad tú ya sabes dónde queda, ¿verdad?»

Al final parecía que lo que Yamato le había dicho era cierto: Algunos todavía creían en cuentos de hada como la Cenicienta.

Taichi se fijó en la hora que marcaba su celular. Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde y el metro le quedaba a cinco. ¿Se arriesgaba?

Del otro lado de esa conversación, Sora suspiró al ver que aparentemente el chico ya había leído el mensaje. Bueno, estaba hecho. Solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse después.

A los pocos segundos su celular se iluminó con el ingreso de un nuevo mensaje. Su corazón tintineo como el tono de aviso que tenía programado, causando que por poco dejara caer el aparato de entre sus manos.

«¡Sí, lo sé! Muchas gracias, TakenouchiS.»

Sonrió.

Tampoco tenía idea de por qué, pero aquel chico que le había parecido un psicópata al principio, le inspiraba una confianza extraña. Algo le decía que si se conocieran podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

* * *

La tarde empezaba a refrescar cuando finalmente su aburrido profesor decidió dar por terminada la clase de ese día. La mayoría de sus compañeros salió en estampida por la puerta justo después de que el hombre abandonara el aula. Mimi se tardó un poco más guardando sus cosas y sacando el teléfono para chequear si había algún mensaje nuevo. Solo entonces atravesó el umbral.

—Sí que eres difícil de encontrar.

Mimi levantó la vista de su celular al oír esa voz y descubrió a un chico que conocía bastante bien, aunque solo fuera a través de fotografías, de pie justo frente a la salida. Vestía unos jeans y una sudadera azul. Su cabello ligeramente desordenado como lo había llevado la noche en que lo conoció, solo un poco más ordenado que en las fotos, y la misma sonrisa amplia y amigable en sus labios.

—Yagami-san —murmuró con sorpresa.

A su alrededor la gente iba y venía por el pasillo aparentemente sin prestarles atención. Ya la mayoría había terminado sus clases de ese día y se reunía afuera de las salas con sus amigos para irse a casa, o bueno, siendo viernes a cualquier otro sitio para divertirse. Le pareció escuchar algunos cuchicheos curiosos, pero no les prestó atención.

—¿Te sabes mi apellido? —preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para poder hablar. Una leve arruga se había formado en su frente, pero no parecía enfadado, sino incluso hasta divertido.

—Eres _BraveYagami_ en _Snapchat_ , ¿no?

—¿Tenías mi _Snapchat_ y no me hablaste para que pudiéramos juntarnos?

—Creí que sería más divertido así. Si el destino lo quería, podríamos encontrarnos —reconoció sin pudor alguno.

—Pues el destino es un desgraciado del que no me fío nada. Me tuvo corriendo detrás de ti por dos semanas, pero de algún modo siempre llegaba tarde. A veces hay que hacer las cosas por uno mismo, ¿no crees, _doremi-mi_? —Llamarla así fue su forma de devolverle el golpe.

—¡Tenías el mío y tampoco me hablaste! —Lo acusó, señalándolo con un dedo.

—También creí que sería divertido, y lo fue. Pero me aburrí de correr —admitió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Pues si te aburriste no sé si seas suficiente para mí.

—¿Qué? ¡Perdí mi examen de Historia de la Política por ti!

—Oh, sí, porque eso se oye taaan interesante. Seguro no estudiaste y me usaste a mí de excusa para no darlo.

—¿Parezco de los que no estudian? Porque te confieso que yo era de esos, pero para éste estudié porque es el último del trimestre y la mitad de la nota.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

Taichi se regocijó en su interior al ver que la había sorprendido con lo último. Punto para él.

—Ya te lo dije. Torciéndole la mano al destino que no me quiso regalar la fortuna de encontrarme contigo. Decidí venir a pedirte una cita.

—¿Atravesaste toda la ciudad solo para pedirme una cita? Pudiste haber escrito…

—Claro que no. No habría quedado tan bien —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Entonces, ¿cuándo estás libre? ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

—¿Ahora? No lo sé, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa. Tendría que revisar mi agenda —dijo mientras abría su bolso para extraer un pequeño cuaderno rosado de él, pero antes de que consiguiera abrirlo, con el único propósito de fingir que tenía demasiados planes para esa misma tarde, cabe aclarar, Taichi se lo arrebató de las manos y lo lanzó lejos.

El chillido de ella no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Despejando tu agenda para mí. De nada.

—¡Eres increíble!

—Gracias, lo sé. Pero viniendo de ti, casi es un halago.

—No lo decía en un buen sentido —comentó sin poder evitar reír—. Pero está bien, tendré una cita contigo solo porque sería odioso tenerte persiguiéndome por ahí como un cachorro abandonado.

—Perfecto, ¡vamos!

—¡Es-espera! —gritó cuando el chico la agarró de la mano y la jaló ansiosamente tras él con rumbo desconocido, sin embargo, Taichi no se detuvo y ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

No sabía por qué ese chico, con el que apenas había charlado y poco más durante unas horas, le inspiraba tanta confianza. Pero lo que sí sabía era que su corazón no latía de miedo en aquel momento.

* * *

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué _doremi-mi_? Entiendo que es un juego con tu nombre y la escala musical, pero me esperaba algo más… no lo sé, ¿cursi?

Al final, luego de dar un par de vueltas por las calles cercanas a la universidad en busca de algo que hacer en esa primera cita improvisada, habían decidido ir a un festival que se estaba celebrando cerca con juegos y comida, y ahora se hallaban sentados en una banca ligeramente apartada de todo el ruido, lo que les daba un poco de privacidad.

Taichi había comprado dos algodones de azúcar y sugerido que los comieran sentados, a lo que ella asintió sin decir nada.

—Es porque soy tan bonita como una perfecta sinfonía, ¿no te parece?

Por un segundo Taichi creyó que bromeaba, pero al verla seguir comiendo con total naturalidad se dio cuenta de que no era así. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, Yagami-san? —preguntó con una mirada que lo desafiaba a contradecirla.

—No es eso. Es solo que creo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—No te creas. Tú no eres tan bonito.

—Por cierto, puedes decirme Taichi, es mi nombre. Me parece que mi apellido es demasiado formal ya que estamos en una cita.

—Oh, lo siento. Pero sigues siendo un extraño, que estemos en una cita no quiere…

De repente sintió la mano del chico en su mejilla haciéndola voltear el rostro hacia él, y antes de que pudiera siquiera enfocar la vista, tuvo sus labios sobre los suyos.

¡La estaba besando! ¡Allí, en un sitio público, donde cientos de personas podrían verlos! ¿No era romántico? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Lo apartó de un empujón solo para ver una sonrisa socarrona pintada en su no-tan-bonito-rostro, porque no había forma de que admitiera que le parecía guapo, no todavía.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo con tono de reproche.

—Convirtiéndome en un conocido para que puedas decirme por mi nombre, porque me apostaría lo que fuera a que tú no besas a extraños. ¿No, Mimi-chan? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bien jugado, tuvo que admitir ella para sí muy a su pesar.

—Pero tú fuiste el que me besó a mí.

—Y tú te tardaste exactamente cinco segundos en apartarme ¿De verdad crees que importe quién besó a quién?

Mimi empezó a negar con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar.

—¿Te enojaste? —Se alarmó, imitándola de inmediato—. Lo siento, creo que me pasé. Es solo que quise hacer eso desde la otra noche en el bar y no me atreví.

La chica se volteó a mirarlo y permaneció un par de segundos en silencio.

—Creo que tienes razón. Tal vez nos parecemos mucho y eso me desconcierta porque nunca había estado con alguien que se pareciera tanto a mí.

—Mimi… —musitó, intuyendo que la conversación no iba por buen camino.

—Pero creo que me gustas.

Aquella declaración, tan simple y sincera, hizo que el corazón de Taichi revoloteara como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. Tragó espeso, por primera vez quedándose callado sin saber qué decir.

—Tú me gustas, Taichi-san —continuó Mimi, sin inmutarse—, así que no quiero ir tan rápido y estrellarme con algo.

—Tomo nota, ir más lento.

Mimi sonrió. Una sonrisa que poco a poco se extendió al resto de su rostro antes de que contra todo pronóstico, se acercara a él y se pusiera en puntas de pie para besarlo. Un beso casto y corto, que Taichi supo en ese mismo instante que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, conocerla más, enamorarla... tenerla en su vida.

Seguramente cualquiera diría que era un cliché, pero nunca se había sentido así por nadie.

—A veces también está bien tomar un riesgo —susurró ella al apartarse y darse la vuelta.

Logró alejarse unos pasos antes de que él reaccionara alarmado, creyendo que eso sería todo. No podía, no había cruzado la ciudad solo para que la chica volviera a desaparecer como cada fotografía que le enviaban.

—Espera... ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver? ¿No me darás tu número de celular o algo?

Mimi se detuvo y se tomó unos segundos antes de voltearse para contener esa sonrisa boba que sabía que le había nacido en los labios, emocionada porque él quisiera verla de nuevo tanto como ella a él. Estaba en el código del flirteo que toda chica debía manejar para tener éxito en el amor, regla dos: Nunca mostrarse más interesada.

Al final se volvió a medias y lo miró de refilón, un mechón de cabello cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus ojos.

—Eres listo, te las arreglarás para conseguirlo.

Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Taichi se quedó ahí, intentando asimilar lo sucedido sin ser capaz de seguirla. Se dejó caer en la misma banca que habían compartido hasta un minuto atrás con la sensación de que aquella cita había terminado muy pronto. Ya estaba añorando la próxima, porque la habría. Mimi tenía razón, al menos en parte. No sabía si se definiría a sí mismo como listo, pero si algo tenía era determinación y cuando quería algo o a alguien, iba tras ello y no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo.

Conseguiría su número, tendrían otra cita, y otra y otra más.

Haría que se enamorara de él.

Como que se llamaba Taichi Yagami que lo conseguiría.

* * *

 **Referencias**

 ***** El título está escrito todo junto y con un gato al principio (que no sé si la página me borrará) a modo de hashtag y no con la intención de infringir las regla gramaticales aunque de hecho pueda considerarse así.

[1] Historia: Parte de la aplicación en la que vas subiendo todos los vídeos y fotografías que te tomas y que según lo que leí por internet es borrado cada 24 horas. De esta forma, cualquier persona que ingrese ahí podrá ver la recopilación de cosas que has subido durante ese plazo.

[2] Snap: Fotografía o vídeo que se toma con la aplicación y que durará entre uno y diez segundos de acuerdo a la configuración de cada uno.

[3] Emoticono: Se refiere a las diversas caritas y dibujos que encuentras en los chats de cualquier red social para complementar tus mensajes. Yo lo conozco por "emoticon", pero busqué en la RAE y al parecer el término correcto es "emoticono".

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _ **Riens,**_

Tú dijiste que querías leer tus tres propuestas y con este fic estoy cumpliendo, o al menos intentando cumplir, ese deseo. Así que ya sabes, para que tengas más cuidado con lo que deseas (?) jaja

No sé si sea lo que esperabas. Se me ocurre que de las tres puede ser la historia con la que más me alejé de tus lineamientos, pero espero que aunque no sea lo que querías, te haya gustado y haya podido sacarte alguna sonrisa por ahí. Como las otras dos, la escribí con mucho cariño para ti.

No conocía Snapchat más que de nombre así que me vi varios tutoriales hasta que pude hacerme una idea. Espero no haber cometido ningún error y que de lo contrario me disculpes por el desliz.

Y finalmente, lo más importante de todo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ojalá que tengas un día precioso y sigas cumpliendo muchos más, porque una chica fabulosa como tú nunca se hace mayor, solo se queda con lo mejor que le van aportando los años: La experiencia y buenos momentos.

Un abrazo grande.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Edit:** Tuve que editar la historia porque fanfiction me había borrado los nicknames que inventé para Taichi y Mimi en Snapchat, los cuales son respectivamente BraveYagami (con punto intermedio) y doremi-mi (que se supone que va entre puntos separando cada nota musical).


End file.
